Lovers, Friends, and Brothers (All generations)
by H.A.Cardow
Summary: Story about pretty much all the characters from the whole series, Freddie died Grace and Chris did not generations 2 and 3 are in college together. background info in first post. Sex, drugs, parties,love,hate ya know all the stuff that makes skins the best! please read and comment love you all :)
1. S7E1 Pt 1

Lovers, Friends, and Brothers (Skins all generations)

**Background:**

**Here is a quick background so you will understand the story. First off I'm not from the UK so I'm not really sure about how their college (high school) works as far as grade levels so I'm just going to say the characters who go to Roundview will be in their 3****rd**** year (or whatever they call the equivalent of junior year in the UK) unless otherwise indicated. Pretty much everything that happened in series 1 and 2 has happened except Chris didn't die (he lives with Cook), Jal wasn't pregnant and won that music competition so she is a recording artist. Mini and Effy are best frienemies (usually act as besties but can get totally nasty to one another) after meeting three years ago in a mental clinic/psychiatric hospital the summer before college (Effy for depression and Mini for an eating disorder). Grace (Morocco did not happen) did not die but Freddie was murdered. All the characters from the first generation have all graduated college while the 2****nd**** and 3****rd****'s are all classmates. Michelle works at the Juice Bar, Tony goes to uni in Bristol to be there for Effy, Cassie and Sid live the nomadic life style stopping for various amounts of time in various countries but they come home every now and then, Maxxie is in musicals in the West End, and nobody knows (or really cares) where Anwar is (but he will turn up eventually). At the start Mini and Alo are secretly together, Effy and Nick are together, Sid and Cassie (obviously)Katie has a large crush on Tony, Tony and Michelle aren't together for whatever reason, Chris isn't over Angie or Jal, neither Naomi or Emily know they are gay, JJ is a bit berserk and off is meds (he cut his hair and his braces are off so he looks way hot) since Freddie was killed, Luke the evil sexy dude from series 6 will be a student at Roundview (in his last year)and if anything else comes up that needs explanation I will explain it. **

**Main characters:**

**Effy, Alo, Mini, Franky, Tony, Cook, Chris, Katie, Emily, Naomi**

**Secondary/Less Important (at least in the start) Characters:**

**JJ, Liv, Pandora, Thomas, Sid, Cassie, Michelle, Grace, Rich, Angie, Jal, Maxxie, Nick, Anwar, Luke**

**It is summer (6 weeks til college starts)**

**Without further ado the story shall start.**

**SKINS SERIES 7 (that's what I'm calling it) Episode 1 Everybody **

There is a party at Luke's Mini, Effy, and Franky sit by the pool relaxing. Suddenly there is shouting and two boys come stumbling out of the house drunk and fighting each other. Cook drags Luke into the pool and proceeds to hold him underwater.

**Effy: **What the fuck Cook? What are you crazy?

The girls start to panic and then Cook starts to laugh, suddenly Luke comes up from beneath the water smiling. **Luke: **Next time I drown you alright?

**Franky **(rolls her eyes)**: **Oh haha real fun. My fucking god are all men this fucking retarded?

**Mini: **I believe so. And seriously guys not funny, I almost had a heart attack and not because I care about either of you total losers k, I mean seriously how is it that you find attempted murder funny?

**Cook: **Oh come off it Mins we were just having a laugh.

**Mini:** Bite me Neanderthal!

(She walks off to find something dry to put on)

**To be continued… (I didn't have time to finish but I'll post the rest of ep.1 tonight)**


	2. S7E1 Pt 2

**As promised part 2...**

**Effy**

( turns to Cook)**: **Cookie, why do you have to be such a wanker?

Inside the house Mini comes out of a bedroom in a long t-shirt and bumps right smack into Alo.

**Alo:**

Oi, Mins watch it will ya?

**Mini:**

Sorry. So... Farmboy what are you doing right now?

**Alo:**

Well me and Rich are gonna smoke some spliff, you're welcome to join.

**Mini:**

No sorry that's wrong you are going to come with me.

**Alo:**

Oh really? Well I mean...(he gets it) OH. YEAH. DEFINITELY.

She opens the door, Alo just smiles his dopey "in love" smile. Mini enters the room and Alo still stands there just smiling.

**Mini:**

Farmboy! I don't have all night people will start to miss me.

**Alo:**

(walks in and kisses her) Yeah I know the feeling.

Mini pulls him toward her and pulls of his shirt. Alo picks up Mini and drops her on the top of the bed then pulls her down to the middle of the bed, roughly.

**Mini:**

Oohh... aren't we rough tonight, I love it.

Outside on the deck Rich approaches Franky and Effy.

**Rich:**

Hey ladies. Have either of you seen Alo?

**Franky:**

No, why?

**Effy:**

Stood you up again huh?

**Cook:**

(calls for the pool) Yeah Rich man I don't fink he appreciates you, it's not right. I'd dump 'im, ya know a strapping young lad like yourself can do so much better.

**Rich:**

HA. HA. Real funny, fuck yous! (Flips them off)

**Franky:**

No, I seriously think Cook's interested.

**Cook:**

Franks don't be gross, I'll have to dunk you.

**Franky:**

Like you'd dare, besides I think your boyfriend would get jealous. Speaking of which where is Luke?

**Luke:**

(From behind Franky) Well I am hosting the party you know it'd be rude to ignore all my other less beautiful guests (he hands her a cup of some alcoholic punch and sits net to her). If you're looking for Alo I just saw him and Mini coming out of my parents room, I hope they didn't stain the satin sheets.

**Rich:**

What? Alo and Mini you're joking.

**Luke:**

Am I laughing?

**Rich:**

(Frowning) Whatever, I've got spliff to smoke. (He leaves)

**Franky:**

Aw. see he is jealous how cute (Takes a drink and coughs) What the fuck is this? It's vile.

**Effy:**

That's lemonade and about every bottle of alcohol from Luke's dad's liquor cabinet, I saw them mixing it early. Put that down let's go dance. (Effy takes Franky's hand and they walk off inside).

Inside Chris sits on the sofa straddled by some random chick who's sucking his face of and lazily giving him a hand job. Tony walks in and spots Chris under the chick taking a break to pop some pills. Tony walks up to his friend looking quite pissed at him.

**Tony:**

Chris you fucking twat why the fuck aren't you answering your phone.

**Chris:**

Um sorry mum I left it at home.

**Tony:**

Chris this is serious you were suppose to-

**Random Chick:**

Um excuse me can't you see we're kinda busy?

**Tony:**

Oh really, well (picks her up off Chris's lap and stands her up) there is a nice shiney table over there I've sure you can distract yourself.

Random chick huffs off and Tony plops down next to Chris and laughs.

**Chris:**

Why? That was not the agreement you were only suppose to rescue me if I needed it and did it look like I needed rescuing, I mean she left with out a fight in what universe was that clingy and she was about to give me head and-

**Tony:**

You done?

**Chris:**

Uh... yup.

**Tony:**

Ok so when are we gonna get out of here. College parties are so lame, I mean I know your roommate's in college and all but still I mean I feel like-

**Katie:**

Hey Tony. Fancy running into you here. Uh you wanna dance.

**Tony:**

Uh Katie I'd love to but me and Chris were just leaving (gives Chris the death stare) NOW...

**Chris:**

Oh yeah right sorry. Got things to do people to see pills to sell ya know all that jazz and what not.

**Katie:**

(gives a small smile trying to not look upset) Yeah cool, this party is kinda lame anyway. Alright well it was nice seeing you Tony.

**Tony:**

Yeah sure what ever.

**Chris:**

Bye. (The boys leave)

Katie stands there pouting. Effy laughs having seen what had just happened.

**Effy:**

Oh please Katie, do you really think my brother is gonna go for a pathetic slag like you?

**Franky:**

Yeah Katie why don't you wake up it's not happening, not unless you were the last people on earth and even then it's not likely.

**Katie:**

Oh yeah? Well I think yous twos are just jealous of me because I've got bigger boobs then yous and a nicer bum and guys like me better. And don't think that I can't have Tony because guess what I will and you Effy'll be the first person I call to rub it in your face cos I'm gonna shag your brover and there's nuffing you can do about it so go-"

**Effy:**

(bitch slaps her across the face) Shut up you pathetic cow and stop embarrassing yourself alright. Franks lets go already I'm bored let's see if we can find Mini and give her shit on the way home.

**Katie:**

Wow Franky, I'd never thought I'd see the day when you'd become such a bitch. You know they don't even really like you, they're using you like a play thing and one day they'll get tired of playing dress up the freak and they will toss you aside and when they do don't come crying to me alright.

**Franky:**

Oh how cute Katie trying to fill my head with lies about my friends so that I'll come and make friends with you. Wow I'd thought I'd seen you at your most pathetic but now I've finally seen it all. I didn't know a person could stoop so low, god!

**Effy:**

Well Franks come on put your feet in her shoes it must get so lonely having no friends what so ever. (They laugh and walk off to find Mini)

**Emily:**

(Having heard everything hands Katie a cup of punch) Here it's disgusting, but it does the job. They are so full of it and Effy's wrong you do have friends you have me and Naomi and Panda Grace and Liv and-

**Katie:**

Ugh they're right! I'm so fucking pathetic excuse me while I go outside to drink this and then die, I would want to stink up Luke's lovely house.(heads outside)

**Emily:**

(Calls after her) Katie, Katie come on you're better then them you know this.

Out front Alo finally finds Rich (he'd been looking for him ever since he and Mini finished).

**Alo:**

Hey buddy I've been looking all over for you! Ready to go smoke some spliff?

**Rich:**

Sorry man me and Grace already smoked it all. But at least you got some tonight right?

**Alo:**

(honestly confused) Rich man what are you talking about?

**Rich:**

You and Mini, I know hell we all know. And I'm not mad at all,I have no reason except for oh my best mate not telling me he's shagging the Barbie princess a.k.a. Satan's spawn.

**Alo:**

Wait you know?

**Rich:**

Are you even listening EVERYBODY knows.

**Alo:**

Wait what? How? This is not good this is not good!

**Rich:**

Well you shag at a party and think noone's gonna notice? God Alo you are a whole lot fucking stupider than you look. I'm gonna go home with my girlfriend Grace, you know my girlfriend who you know all about not the one I hide because I'm a fucking ashamed traitorous sack of bollocks. Have a nice life. (Rich storms off)

**Alo:**

(to himself) Oh shit! OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT! This is not good not good! (Texts Mini: _They Know) _

Mini, Franky, and Effy walk back to Franky's dads' house together arm in arm. Mini's phone goes off she ignores the text when she's sees it's from Farmboy.

**Franky:**

Who was that Mins?

**Mini:**

Oh nobody...

**Effy:**

Would this happen to be the same nobody you fucked at Luke's party on his parents satin sheets?

**Mini:**

What? Effy what the fuck are you talking about I didn't fuck anyone tonight.

**Franky:**

That's bullshit we know we all know.

**Effy:**

So how long have you been fucking the farmer?

**Mini:**

I uh...I-I-I I've gotta go.

(Effy and Franky laugh softly as she runs off)

Later on inside Franky's Franky and Effy get ready to go to sleep.

**Franky:**

Hey Ef, uh Katie's insane you wouldn't do that right?

**Effy:**

Well yes Katie is clearly in need of some mental help, but um what is it that I've supposedly done?

**Franky:**

Are you and Mini using me as a play thing are you having a laugh?

**Effy:**

Well, yeah pretty much but uh don't worry Mini's with that loser so enjoy cos you're way cooler than her right now so you're not in any danger of being unfriended if that's what you're worried about cos-

**Franky:**

OUT!

**Effy:**

Excuse me?

**Franky:**

(up in Effy's face) Did I stutter? Get the fuck out you poisonous bitch!

**Effy:**

Well I'm glad to go, you're way too boring for me anyway. (She leaves)

Franky screams and punches her fist through the wall and then starts to cry.

Tony sits outside Chris and Cook's flat with Chris smoking. Chris reaches into his pocket and gets out a plastic baggie full of pills.

**Chris:**

So we've got some nice blues, and these nice purple ones those are a total trip and-

**Tony:**

Woah!

**Chris:**

What? (Looks up sees Angie standing there looking at him) Oh uh Angie (swallows nervously)

**Angie:**

Hi Chris

*End of Episode 1*


	3. S7E2 Pt 1

**SKINS SERIES 7 Episode 2 Franky and Mini**

***PREVIOUSLY***

_Rich: You and Mini, I know hell we all know. And I'm not mad at all,I have no reason except for oh my best mate not telling me he's shagging the Barbie princess a.k.a. Satan's spawn._

_Alo: Wait you know?_

_Rich: Are you even listening EVERYBODY knows._

_Alo:(to himself) Oh shit! OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT! This is not good not good! (Texts Mini: They Know)_

_Effy: So how long have you been fucking the farmer?_

_Mini: I uh...I-I-I I've gotta go._

_(Effy and Franky laugh softly as she runs off)_

_Katie: You know they don't even really like you, they're using you like a play thing and one day they'll get tired of playing dress up the freak and they will toss you aside._

_Franky: Hey Ef, uh Katie's insane you wouldn't do that right? Are you and Mini using me as a play thing are you having a laugh?_

_Effy: Well, yeah pretty much but uh don't worry Mini's with that loser so enjoy cos you're way cooler than her right now so you're not in any danger of being unfriended if that's what you're worried about cos-_

_Franky: OUT! Get the fuck out you poisonous bitch!_

_Tony: Woah!_

_Chris: What?_

_Angie: Hi Chris_

**(Three weeks later...)**

Franky sat in a pub drinking whiskey sours one right after another just like she'd been doing every afternoon since the party at Luke's. She sat in silence and finished her last drink and was about to leave when Luke walked in and sat next to her.

Luke:

**Still here Franks? Damn you look like shit.**

Franky:

**Fuck off, if you'd please.**

Luke:

**(ignores her) I take it you feel like shit too? Why are you doing this I don't get it, if I were you I'd never have let those bitches get to me...**

Franky:

**(with a slight smile) Yeah you'd be too preoccupied with touching my tits and fanny.**

Luke:

**Haha you're probably right.**

Seconds later Mini and Alo walk in arguing.

Mini:

**I'm sorry Alo, I really am but I can't do this anymore. I tired but I'm sick of being a social outcast just because I'm associated with you. I'm sorry I can't do it.**

Alo:

**No you just don't want to.**

Mini:

**Yeah you're right I don't want to, I don't wanna be with some one who embarrasses me constantly and doesn't get that just cos we had some great sex doesn't mean we have to get married or anything like that.**

Alo:

**Oh please who said anything about marriage and besides who'd wanna marry the ice queen?**

Mini:

**Oooohhh Ice Queen so original.**

Alo:

**Maybe s'not orginal but it got the point across.**

Mini:

**You know what just go! GO leave me the FUCK ALONE!**

Alo:

**Gladly (and he leaves)**

Mini frowns and looks like she's gonna cry but pushes her sadness away when she sees Franky and goes and sits down next to her.

Mini:

**Hey Franks long time no see how've you been?**

Franky frowns and says silent and Luke looks angry.

Luke:

**Ok I'm going to go before I punch someone (looks directly at Mini as he says that) and I suggest you come with me Franks.**

Franks:

**(still frowning) I'll meet you at Chris's I have to deal with this.**

Luke shrugs and leaves. Mini looks confused.

Mini:

**Deal with what?**

Franky:

**Cut the bullshit Mini I know.**

Mini:

**I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about.**

Franky:

**I know that you and Effy were never really my friend that you guys were just using me.**

Mini:

**Oh that.**

**Franky: **(bitterly) Oh yeah that! How could you do that to me? Why would you do that Mini?

**Will post the rest of the episode later on...**


	4. S7E2 Pt 2

**Skins Series 7 Ep 2 pt 2 Franky and Mini**

**Mini:** Well, see, uh here's the thing. I thought you looked cool and I wanted to hang out and get to know you but Effy made fun of you and Effy was my best friend and so I suggested we make you our "project" because I knew you'd be fun and I was right you're totally awesome.

**Franky:**

Oh yeah? Bullshit!

(Franky realizes Mini is serious)

Oh you're serious? Wow so um you're not completely full of shit what do we do now?

**Mini:**

I don't know. Do you forgive me?

**Franky:**

(shrugs) Eh, I guess. Well I got to go meet up with Luke at Chris's but if you want you could tag along.

**Mini:**

Ya, sure.

(At Chris's) Chris and Angie sit on the couch making out while Luke picks out the pills he want, Tony and Cook sit outside drinking. The girls approach.

**Franky:**

Chris round?

**Cook:**

(moodily) Ya inside.

**Franky:**

What's got up you're bum?

**Tony:**

(sighs) He's in there with Angie. They've been attached at the face ever since she returned three weeks ago.

**Franky:**

(frowns) What the Fuck?

Franky barges in and grabs Chris out from beneath Angie.

**Franky:**

Oi! You! We're going outside, NOW!

(Outside on the back pourch)

**Franky:**

What the fuck Chris? Why? You know she's a poisonous bitch! Remember last time you were ruined for months! (Slaps him in the face) What the fuck is wrong with you?

**Chris:**

(looks down) I don't know I just love her, can't help it.

**Franky:**

(rolls her eyes) Well stop it, cos she clearly doesn't love you.

Franky goes inside, Angie sits on the couch buttoning her shirt. Franky grabs her by the wrist and pulls her towards the door.

**Franky:**

Out! You are getting out!

**Angie:**

Excuse me? Who the hell are you?

**Franky:**

Who the hell am I? (Snorts) I'm Chris's friend, Who the hell are you? Just a foul heartbreaking bitchy slag! (Franky opens the door and pushes Angie out)

**Franky:**

(shouts after her) Bye, bye! Now go be a dear and fuck off and don't ever come around Chris ever again! (Slams the door, cheers are heard from outside)

Tony, Cook, and Mini come in.

**Tony:**

Cheers Franks! That was brilliant.

**Cook:**

Ya, bloody brilliant. (He hugs her)ooh I've never loved you so much (as he twirls her around in the hug)

**Franky:** (smirks)

Oh really, how about when we-

**Cook:** (goes red)

Shut it! I'm over this (storms out)

**Mini:** (confused)

what was that about?

**Franky:** (shrugs

)Eh we shagged for a while and he got really into it, me not so much.

**Tony:**

Ouch! Franks's a stone cold heartbreaking bitch wow! Remind me to never go there! (He laughs)

**Franky**(rolls her eyes):

Like that'd ever happen.

She and Mini laugh.

Luke finally looks up from the pills and realizes that Mini is there

**Luke:**

Franks, what the fuck is she doing here?

**Franky:**

(shrugs) She's my friend.

**Luke:**

Uh whatever I've got what I need. Franky you coming or not?

**Franky:**

Um I'm all set I'm gonna keep an eye on Chris.

**Luke:**

(looks mad but then just sighs) whatever your loss.(he leaves)

**Mini:**

What was that about?

**Franky:**(looks down)

Um well.. (blushes)

**Mini:**

Don't tell me you're fucking him.

**Franky**(looks up guiltily)

well..

**Mini:**

Ew! Why would you do that Franks? He's so gross!

**Franky:**

Well he's real fit and very skilled and oh ya he's got a very large cock!

Mini and Tony both cringe

**Mini:**Uck! I so didn't want to hear that.

**Tony:**

You and me both.

**Franky:**

You did kind of ask.

**Tony:**

That was all her (gives Mini a faux dirty look)

**Franky:(rolls her eyes)**

Ok whatever, I'm gonna go check up on Chris.

**E2 to be continued...**


	5. S7E2 Pt 3

**S7E2 pt 3**

While Franky console Chris on the porch, Mini and Tony sit on the couch in awkward silence.

**Tony: **(shifts in his seat and faces Mini) so I have spliff wanna smoke some?

**Mini: **ya sure why not.

They smoke and have casual conversation. After a while they get pretty high. Mini gets an idea and scoots close to Tony.

**Mini:** You know something? You're pretty fit. Ha. wait I forgot of course you know considering every girl tells you like ten times a day.

**Tony: **(smirks) Yeah well that's just the curse of being gorgeous, something you must know all about.

Mini laughs and puts her face inches from his.

**Mini: **So you think I'm gorgeous?

**Tony: **(smiles) but of cours-

Mini cuts him off with a kiss and that of course leads to them shagging.

Outside Chris and Franky smoke cigarettes in silence and watch the clouds darken and a light drizzle starts coming down.

**Franky:** Chris you know I love you right? I mean you've been like a brother to me so I'm just going to tell you this straight.

**Chris:** Uh Oh that does not sound good.

**Franky:** (laughs slightly) Well you my friend need to get your shit together and-

**Chris:** Franks I take pills, I sell pills, I shag, I party that's my life style I'm not gonna change.

**Franky:** That's not what I meant I mean that you just need to cut the poisoness people out of your life.

**Chris:** Oh so you mean Angie.

**Franky:** Well her and of course some of the bimbos you frequent down at the pub, I mean you need to surround yourself with people who care. And I don't mean cutting out the random sex but those bimbos are just way to dumb and easy and just not worth all the repeat sex you have with them ya know.

**Chris:** Ya well if I didn't know better I'd think you were jealous.

**Franky:** Ha Ha. You are hilarious! No but seriously I mean I don't surround myself with people who don't care I mean I was used by Effy and I didn't know it but once I did I cut her out ya know.

**Chris:** Yeah I get it. And I can stop with the "bimbos" no problem but as far as Ange I think I'm gonna need some help.

**Franky:** Yeah no worries I got you.

It starts to down pour so they rush inside, to find Mini and Tony fucking on the couch. Chris stares mouth open and Franky closes her eyes.

**Franky:** Mini what the fuck! You just broke up with Alo! What the fuck is this? Ok you know what I don't wanna know put on your clothes we are going.

Mini and Tony put their clothes back on.

**Mini:** Ok clothes are ok it's ok to look now.

**Franky:** Ugh we are going now(she storms out of the flat and slams the door)

Mini smiles grabs her phone off a cabinet blows Tony a kiss, then gives Chris a wink and heads out the door.

**Chris:** Woah! So um what was that like?

**Tony:** Bloody brilliant that's what it was like.

They both chuckle.

Outside Franky and Mini start walking to Franky's house in the pouring rain.

**Franky:** (yelling) What the fuck was that all about? I mean Tony? Really what the fuck are you thinking? What is wrong with y-

**Mini:** Franky what is up your butt? My god it's not like it meant anything, I only screwed Tony so I could record it and send it to Effy as revenge. Why do you care so much anyway?

**Franky:** Because...

**Mini:** Because what?

**Franky:** Because I like you that's why dummy! I mean it doesn't feel to good walking in on someone you like doing it with-

Mini kisses her hard and passionately on the mouth.

**Mini:** I like you too.

Franky smiles and Mini laughs.

**Franky:** So we should get out of this rain.

**Mini:** (Grabs Franky by the wrists) No, I like it.

She kisses her again.

***end of episode 2***


	6. S7E3 Pt 1

**SKINS SERIES 7 Episode 3 Tony and Effy**

***Previously***

_Mini:I'm sorry Alo, I really am but I can't do this anymore. I tired but I'm sick of being a social outcast just because I'm associated with you. I'm sorry I can't do it._

_Alo: No you just don't want to._

_Mini:You know what just go! GO leave me the FUCK ALONE!_

_Franky: I know that you and Effy were never really my friend that you guys were just using me._

_Mini:Oh that._

_Mini: Do you forgive me?_

_Franky: (shrugs) Eh, I guess. Well I got to go meet up with Luke at Chris's but if you want you could tag along._

_Mini: Ya, sure._

_Franky: Chris round?_

_Cook:(moodily) Ya inside._

_Franky: What's got up you're bum?_

_Tony: (sighs) He's in there with Angie. _

_Franky: What the fuck Chris? What the fuck is wrong with you?_

_Chris:(looks down) I don't know I just love her, can't help it._

_Franky: Well stop it, cos she clearly doesn't love you._

_ Angie sits on the couch buttoning her shirt. Franky grabs her by the wrist and pulls her towards the door._

_Franky: Out! _

_Angie: Excuse me? Who the hell are you?_

_Franky: Who the hell am I? (Snorts) I'm Chris's friend, Who the hell are you? Just a foul heartbreaking bitchy slag! (Franky opens the door and pushes Angie out) Now go be a dear and fuck off and don't ever come around Chris ever again!_

_Chris: Yeah I get it. as far as Ange I think I'm gonna need some help._

_Franky:_

_Yeah no worries I got you._

_It starts to down pour so they rush inside, to find Mini and Tony fucking on the couch._

_Franky:_

_Mini what the fuck! You just broke up with Alo!_

_Mini: Franky what is up your butt? My god it's not like it meant anything, I only screwed Tony so I could record it and send it to Effy as revenge. Why do you care so much anyway?_

_Franky:_

_Because..._

_Because I like you that's why dummy!_

_Mini kisses her hard and passionately on the mouth._

_Mini:_

_I like you too._

Tony does his morning exercises to some semi-loud techno music. He stops doing his crunches when he hears the door open.

**Tony:** Effy how many fucking times do I have to tell you to knock.

Then Tony turns and is speechless when he sees who it is.

**Sid:** Well I'm not Effy.

Tony stands up and walks over to his best friend.

**Tony:** Sid (gives him a small hug) you fucker how've you been?

**Sid:** I'm alright a little covered in your sweat. Actually Tone I'm fucking brilliant.

**Tony:** Ya? Well let me shower and what not and we can go get some breakfast and catch up.

**Sid:** Ya cool

Sid closes the door to Tony's room and peers across the hall into Effy's room. Effy lays on top of her bed still in her clothes from the previous night of partying. Sid sits down on her bed by her feet. He gently shakes her.

**Effy:** (wakes up startled) Oi, what the fuck! (registers that Sid is next to her) Hey fuckface how are you?

**Sid:** I'm great, me and Cass are on our way through and of course I had to stop by and see you and Tony.

**Effy:** (smiles) well naturally.

She rubs her eyes and yawns and groans from her massive hangover.

**Sid:** Party a little too hard last night.

**Effy:** (half chuckles) no such thing. Ugh what the fuck time is it anyway.

She grabs her phone from her dresser and sees that she has a text from Mini.

**Effy:** (under her breath) That pathetic slut is still trying to beg me for forgiveness for her social faux pas, ha fat chance.

She opens the text which doesn't say anything but is just a video, a video of Mini McGuinness fucking her brother. She just stares at it in shock with her mouth wide open. Finally after having the video finish playing she drops the phone.

**Effy:** Ew, ew, ew.

Effy jumps out of bed and barges into the bathroom and flushes the toilet. Tony screams and the water turns freezing and sticks his head out of the shower.

**Tony:** Oi, Ef what the fuck is wrong with you?

**Effy:** I could ask you the same thing Tone. Why the fuck would you shag that nasty farmer fucking slag?

**Tony:** What?

**Effy:** One Mini McGuinness sent it to me.

**Tony:** Sent you what?

Effy: A video of you twos shagging!

**Tony:** (shuts off the water) Oh. Um well see we were smoking spliff and then.

Effy puts her hand up to cut him off as she turns around so Tony can put on a towel.

**Effy:** Ew I don't want to know what happened I just... Ew! Tony Stonem you are so gross, so fucking gross.

Effy storms out of the bathroom and peels off her clothes from the pervious day down to her underwear and puts on a clean black lacy tanktop, a jean mini skirt and some ripped black tights. As she slips on her light blue converse high tops she turns to Sid who is covering his eyes in the corner.

**Effy:** Well I'm going to go murder a blonde slag you wanna come.

**Sid:** (laughs) Well me and Tone were gonna go get breakfast.

**Effy:** Ok cool I'll meet you guys outside.

Sid sighs as Effy bounces past him practically skipping with an evil smile on her face. She heads down the stairs and sits outside on the steps devising her plan to destroy Mini.

Tony comes out of the bathroom fully dressed minus socks and shoes.

Sid follows Tony into his room and leans against the wall as he puts his shoes on.

**Sid:** So change of plan Effy is coming with us and then I guess I'm going to help her commit murder.

Tony laughs and grabs a sweatshirt off his dresser.

**Tony:** Oh ya? I think I'd like to help with that.

**Sid:** (wrinkles his face in confusion) Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?

**Tony:** Well see yesterday I was hanging round Chris's...

Outside Effy sat thinking of what she should do to Mini when she saw that Katie Fitch jogging down the street.

**Effy:** Hey Katie...(yells to be heard over the music Katie has on) KATIE!

Katie stops and turns to see Effy, she takes out her earbuds.

**Katie:** What do you want.

**Effy:** Wipe that frown off your face Miss Katie Fitch, today is your lucky day.

Sid and Tony get outside just in time to see Katie and Effy head off down the road toward Katie's house.

**Sid:** Since when are Katie and Effy friends again.

**Tony: (**shrugs) No clue.

**Sid:** (chuckles) So I guess we're back to the original plan then?

**A/N: Part 2 will be up shortly. Sorry I haven't posted in awhile life has been crazy.**

**Thanks for reading**

**H. :)**


End file.
